


Cybernetic Dream

by patrick-will-consume (dave_thecreator)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Jokes, M/M, Sex Jokes, gross teenage boys being gross teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_thecreator/pseuds/patrick-will-consume
Summary: Blackwatch days where Jesse and Genji are friends because theyre both teenage boys with bad pasts.Its just them telling each other bad dick jokes and just gross sexual things in general. Also they kiss.From Jesse Mccree's PoV. I headcanon he has ADHD like me. He probably thinks 500 things per second.English isnt my first language so just warning for bad grammar lol





	

“Genji, how can your arms be so big?” And I flex my arms, unamused at my twig like limbs. We're teenage boys. We're supposed to be either real fat or real skinny. Real skinny being true in my case. 

“Training”, he answers cooly, fingers going along his sword. “Lots of training, with my brother.” Genji keeps unsheathing and sheathing the sword, I think it's a nervous tick. Maybe a stimming thing, like when I tug at my hair or pick at the pimples on my forehead? I have so many scabs because of that. 

I sneer, and drag my feet lazily to him. Next to him, side by side, and drape myself like a curtain of some sort over his head. "I train a lot too", I say and it's true, "with this here old gun of mine."

“Yes, but that's a 12 pound gun, at most Jesse. I carry a 50 something metal sword around everywhere. That's the difference.”

“Dude, dude”, My mouth rambling on,” Dude you should train me. You-you know how cool that shit I mean that stuff would be. Me, Jesse Mccree, Cowboy, and you, Genji, Ninja. The cowboy ninja duo. Dude.”

Genji starts snorting, and I make a disgusted face jokingly. “Ew what was that?” I ask, and he keeps snorting and he dropped the sword and it's a disaster. Angela and Jack are staring and Lena looks amused and Winston looks disappointed.

“Bro, dude, broooo, They're looking at us like we have problems. Genji it's not that funny. Genji please.”

But I'm snorting and he snorts at that, and it's a never ending cycle of gross laughter and at some point Genji says, “Okay okay that's enough”, but his voice cracks and I keep laughing. 

“Your voice! Bro your fucki-fudging voice ahahah what are you, 12 years old?” But my voice cracks too and Genji is pointing at me and he keeps laughing until he's heaving. On the floor, gasping for breath and I join him.   
_______________

Jack requested a meeting, a probably stupid meeting no one cares about besides old men I'm assuming. I save a seat for Genji by placing my boots on it and I wave for him to come over in front of me. 

“Jesse, Genji turns around and whispers, “Jesse, Jesse pay attention to me, Jesse.”

“Whaaaat do you want Genji”, I whisper back, flicking him in the faceplate.

“I remember once I read about a guy who put his dick into this girl and she just, like she immediately orgasmed”, Genji says and I hear the chuckle in his voice.

I hold in a laugh. 

“Dude, dude”, I tell him back, “Jack is so boring and lame. I bet he like, he like-”

“The only things he knows how to do is eat and jack off probably.”

“The only things you need to know how to do honestly. I bet he doesn't even eat.”

Genji makes a weird choking sound, “He what? Photosynthesizes?”

I start snorting again, “He just like, lays outside on the roof or something and takes in the sun.”

“He makes his own food. He collects the sun through his hair pores.”

“Fucking just, sits there like a plant dude.”

Genji and I burst suddenly, surprised, like a bunch of plates crashing and we are laughing, laughing until Jack gets mad and says, “You kids! This room should be 100 percent quiet!” but we keep laughing.

________________________

“Bro. You're so hot. I would let you beat me up, honestly”

That's what I said to Genji after he asked me why I kept staring at him. When he's training, slicing dummies in half, and his face plate's off. He has nice lips.

“That sounds….quite morbid don't you think, Jesse?”

I pause, and is it really? 

“Mmmm..nah.”

It is but I rather not admit I have a thing for guys who can probably destroy me.

“How would you like me to beat me up?” Genji asks suddenly and I choke on air if that's even possible. That came out of nowhere, took me by complete surprise.

“Uhhhh….dude thats kinda. Thats kinda. Kinda gay.”

I think about it, really well and good, about how I want some guy to beat me up. Genji comes closer, and there's a hand at my sides, and shiver goes down my back, and god, jesus god on a bicycle, why is that hot. Too many teenage hormones, I think the doctor said something about how guys go through puberty and get horny and sometimes random boners when they don't want it. I don't know, I never pay attention. Maybe I should. Genji keeps looking at me, he's wanting an answer, this is my chance. My chance to be incredibly self indulgent about my gross fantasies and he can't complain because he asked me to say them.

“Put your sword against my neck. Maybe like, make it as painless as possible if you can. Fucking pull at my hair, because that's kind of hot for me anyways.”

“Jesse-”

“If I gonna die I want a cute guy with a nice body and abs of steel to do it.”

“Jesse, your shirt.”

I look down at my shirt, nothing wrong with it. I'm confused, and I tug at it.

“Is it like, dirty or something’?” I ask, still pulling until a thread starts coming apart. I should stop pulling it but I keep doing it anyways. Bad habit. 

“No,” And Genji suddenly turns me, to face him, and pulls me closer and my feet move with him, “I just want it off.”

“Oh” is all I manage out, and I awkwardly take it off until I get stuck and Genji starts snorting again and this is embarrassing. Until Genji helps me and holds the shirt in his hands. 

Just now I realize I'm bare chested, and I cover myself because I'm gross and hairy and so skinny ribs are visible. This is so stupid, aren't girls the ones with this problem? I don't remember, never paid attention in school in the small amount of time I did. I should have.

“No need to be so shy, Jesse.” He says so smoothly. He's good at this. Too good at this. Didn't even realize I was being shy. 

Reluctantly I put my hands away and shove them in my pockets and genus eyes go wide and he starts blushing and god this is so embarrassing. I try to stand up straight and smile, trying to regain my cool. That's a bit hard, around Genji anyways.

“I….like it. You're so handsome.” And he laughs and puts his hands on my chest and looks at me and just grins hard. 

This is so gay.  
____________________

 

“I read a story once about a man who would throw money like rain for affection.” Genji randomly says. We are in my room and I'm sipping on some orange pop and it's 5 am. 

“What type of affection was he buying though?”

“Okay, Jesse, let's keep it PG.” Genji teases me, punching me softly in the shoulder. 

“When are we ever Pg?”

“Around Fareeha.” He answers back in a smart ass tone.

“Yeah but, like, she's 12 years old. She's a baby.”

I can't see his face but I can tell he's making a mocking defeated face, “Alright, you win.”

_____________________________________

 

Genji defeated me at the game, and he laughed and did that snort of his and slapped my back. There's soda everywhere and empty bag of chips and it's humid and sticky with AC blasting.

“Ugh suck my dick, Genji.”

“Gladly.” He says back with confidence, and my ears get all warm. No matter what, he always knew how to have me, and he would every single time. A comeback for anything, probably things I don't even know I would say in the future.

“Would you spit or swallow? For me, quit and spit.”

“Swallow. Go hard or go home. Its nerf or nothing.” 

“Woooow.” I drag out, and I slap his back like he did to me and his back goes all straight.

“Would you actually suck my dick, if I like, paid you to?”

“Hmmm,” and Genji puts his index finger on his chin like he is thinking of what he would say, “Not even for money. I would do it for free, my dear.”

I don't say anything except a “Oh jesus” and I hide my face in my hands, already burning, and Genji giggling softly.  
__________________

We kissed. We kissed and I honestly can't remember how or what lead to it.

I don't know how it happened but Genji finally decided to take off his whole helmet, so I can see his whole face. He looks self conscious and bashful, and says, “I hate my face. I hate my scarred ugly face and missing ear and ruined everything.” But I think he looks so pretty. Here I was, being so sappy.

“You're so….” I trail off, trying to think of the exact right words to say.

“Ugly.” Genji murmurs. “Ugly.”

“Pretty...woah.” I said, and his eyes go all wide and his mouth falls open before my hands grip his wrists hard.

“It should be illegal to be that pretty.”

And my lips go on his and he kisses back and his fingers are tangled in my hair and it feels like a dream. Million thoughts running per second and it wont stop.

Genji tastes like orange pop and smells like bread and he pulls back and I do too. We are both smiling and he looks so happy I feel my heart about to leap out of my throat.

“Like that?”

Genji is sweating and he says, “Yes.” and we both kiss again, but he takes control and his lips part and his tongue goes in and oh god, god on a skateboard.

And we keep kissing over and over, until the sun is gone and the stars are up, and I feel his fingers on mine, and for a moment, everything seemed perfect.


End file.
